Sentiment and Pride
by Clint Laufeyson
Summary: Clint stands guard at Loki's cell pending his return to Asgard. AU because emotionallyattatched!Loki. I suck at summary's ok.


**Ok, hi.  
I felt there was a shortage of Cloki/Hawki/FrostEye (what ever you want to call it) fics SO I'VE WRITTEN ONE YAAAY~  
I fail miserably when writing as Loki so, sorry about him sounding like a right commoner ehehe.  
Um, the grammar and spelling hasn't been checked by anyone other than me so, sorry about any mistakes.  
I also suck at starting things.**

ALSO, I don't own the characters blah blah blah.  
(If I did, the second Avengers movie would be full of hardcore Cloki hate sex yay)  
- Lauren x

* * *

"I'd be happy to, sir" Agent Barton gladly accepted the task of sitting guard at Loki's cell pending his return to Asgard.

A wide smirk curled onto Loki's features as he heard the familiar footsteps of Agent Barton coming towards him. "Hello again, Barton" He turned on his heel and found himself face to face with the assassin, only a wall of glass separating them. "Miss me?"  
Clint clenched his fists, his gaze scraped across the god. Noticing everything; his torn, battered attire, the dark circles under his evil green eyes, his hair matted from sweat and blood, the wounds that had affected his flawless, pale skin and his dry, cracked lips that had, at some point while Clint had been observing, broken into a mischievous grin. "Do you approve, Agent? Or would you like me to take my clothes off..." Loki pressed his forehead against the glass and snarled, barely audible but The Hawk could hear perfectly well, "... Again?"

Agent Barton shook his head, his lips twitching into a scowl. He slumped down in a large leather chair opposite the cell, bow firmly gripped in his left hand and his quiver by his feet. Clint watched as Loki paced, never breaking eye contact, like the trickster was trying to break into his mind, again. "So", Loki perked up, still pacing impatiently. "How long are they keeping me here?"  
Clint shrugged, still not uttering a single syllable to the god who had once controlled his mind, his thoughts, words and actions.  
He gripped the bow tighter. Now he was alone with none of the other 'Avengers' asking him what happened or what it was like, he could finally think. Finally think about all those people he killed. Agent Barton released the bow and it dropped to the ground with a soft 'clink'. He pushed his sweaty palms against his head, trying to banish all thoughts of pointless murder, all those agents whose first names he'd never learned, who may have had children, a wife or husband waiting for their return, not anymore.

The trickster watched from his cage, fascinated by the emotion clearly racking Agent Barton's body. Low growls and heavy sighs escaped the Hawks lips. Loki had never seen passion burn in Clint's eyes as they had always been in a tesseract induced state when they were together. "Barton, I'm not sure how to put this, but you look terrible" Loki raised both his eyebrows, "Why don't you get Stark to come watch me, I'm sure the conversation would be much more riveting"  
Clint looked up, beads of sweat had formed where his hands had been placed so firmly against his forehead. He swallowed thickly and flicked his tongue over his lips, "No. This is my job and I plan to carry it out"  
That mischievous grin returned to Loki's face as he soaked in the assassin's words.  
"Very well. Let us just sit here in blissful silence then, shall we?" the god's lips parted to speak again but his words were halted when Clint stood up, hastily making his way toward the cell, leaving his discarded weapons where they laid.

Clint circled the large glass cell, hands folded behind his back, shoulders straight, a firm, stony expression on his face. Just like a soldier. He stopped as he reached the back of the cell, "What do you mean 'again'?" although Clint knew exactly what he'd meant, he wanted to hear him explain, to see if he would lie.  
"You know exactly what I mean, Barton" Loki approached him, placing his hand against the glass when he couldn't go any further. "You can't lie to me"  
"Tell me" Clint growled, stepping closer to the cell, closer to Loki.  
"Now, now" the god chuckled softly, drumming his fingers against the glass. "No need to be violent"  
Clint started to become irritated and slammed his fists against the outside of the cell, "Tell me now or I will fill your skull with bullets"  
Loki's eyes widened and filled with something, fear? It quickly disappeared and a sincere, hearty laugh exploded from his lips, "Oh, please. You think hollow threats will make me do what you ask? Did you learn nothing in the short time when you were my pet?"  
Clint slammed his fists against the glass again, his teeth bared, wanting only to wrap his hands round Loki's throat for getting such a reaction out of him, "I was not your pet. I didn't know what I was doing"  
Loki raised an eyebrow, "Why do you lie, Agent Barton?"  
"I am not lying"  
"I beg to differ. I heard your every thought while you were under the tesseract's influence. You knew perfectly well what you were doing..." Loki's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, some may have mistaken it for concern if they didn't know him, as Clint's eyes seem to roll back, as if he was about the pass out. He pressed his hand against the glass to steady himself and used the fingers on his free hand to massage his temples. "Stop. Stop making me remember" The assassin turned, so his back was against the cell, and slid into a sitting position. Loki's eyes followed him down; it was the first time he'd ever been at a loss of what to say.

"I know" Clint stared into space, drawing his knees up to his chest, "I remember everything you said, everything I said, everything I did" he seem to flinch slightly, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I didn't say anything because you would've killed me. And I... I was enjoying myself"  
Loki knelt down, placing his hand behind the Hawk's shoulder, wishing so much that he wasn't encased in this glass bowl.  
Agent Barton sighed heavily, "Look at me, going soft... And for what? The bastard that killed half of my team" he spat the last half of the sentence out, clenching his fists and biting down so hard on his bottom lip he was sure he could taste blood. "Go on then, call me weak. Tell me I'm just another petty human. Complain about how dull I am"

Loki felt a blush creep up his pale neck; his fingers had now started to curl against the glass as if he was trying to grip Clint's shoulder. He remained silent, searching his overwhelmed brain for a suitable response.  
"Wow. Have I rendered the almighty Loki himself speechless?" the god tore his hand away as Clint shifted to face him.  
"I don't understand..." Loki admitted, searching the Archer's deep blue eyes for an explanation.  
"I think I could sit here all day trying to explain and you wouldn't understand" Clint's once hard, hate-filled eyes softened, "You make me want to kill you and kiss you at the same time"  
Loki's eyebrows shot up, the red in his cheeks becoming more and more obvious. His lips parted but all that come out was a small gasp.  
A winner's grin crept across the Hawk's face. "This is such a picture", he chuckled, lying back but still propped up on his elbows. "The rightful king of Asgard silenced by a mere mortal and the admittance of love, brilliant"

"I just have one inquiry" Loki watched Clint as he twisted the cap off a bottle of water that had been brought to him by another gun wielding agent, "If you knew you were aware of everything that was occurring when you were under the tesseract's influence, why did you kill Agent Romonoff?"  
Clint stopped mid swig and lowered the bottle from his lips, he recapped it and threw it aside. "Wait, let me ask you this first. Why do you keep insisting on pissing me off when you know I could just slide these doors open and bury an arrow, packed with enough explosive to blow up a small house, into your skull?"  
Loki grinned, revealing his perfect white teeth, "You wouldn't"  
"And why not?"  
"Sentiment"  
Clint rolled his eyes and hoisted himself up on one of the counters situated at each corner of the room, although he was ripped with broad shoulders and muscly arms, he was far too short for his own liking.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Loki was stood almost directly in front of him, his palms pushing against the inside of the glass cell.  
"Because she was in the way"  
"Of what?"  
The Hawk sighed, swinging his legs like a child sat on a seat far too high for them. "What I wanted"  
"And what did you want?" a playful smirk appeared on Loki's face.  
"You're the one that could read my mind, you tell me"  
Loki shook his head, accepting the fact that Clint was never going to outright say it. "Fine. Then answer me this, why did you return to the 'Avengers'?"  
Barton chewed on his bottom lip, not really sure how to answer, "I guess I... I don't know, I don't want those guys to hate me, for two reasons. One, they are my friends, each of them has saved my life at least once. And two, have you not seen the size of them? They kicked your ass, they would do the same to me"  
Loki nodded, strangely he understood and agreed, "Sentiment and pride, of course"

Clint hopped down off of the counter and made his way towards the cell. He cautiously lifted his hand and rested it on the glass, exactly opposite to where Loki's hand was pressed. He looked up into the god's emerald eyes and smiled softly. To Clint's surprise, the smile was returned. Not a mischievous smirk or devilish grin, no. A real, genuine smile lit up Loki's face.

* * *

**Was that painful to read or.  
I don't know.  
**  
**I'll proabably write another chapter for gits and shiggles.  
Danke and au revoir.  
**


End file.
